User talk:COKEMAN11
=Hi, McQueenMario Here= Hi, COKEMAN11, it's McQueenMario. Could you tell me a bit about Usertendo. I am new and I know you from Fantendo. Can you tall me the rules. But what if I want to make a game about users other than me. ex. I want Henrey and Plumber to be the main characters. Do I have to ask from permission to have them in my game? McQueenMario 14:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay I will buddy! McQueenMario 23:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) COKEDUDE can you some how make me a sysops? McQueenMario 01:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Um, I don't know how because the first chapter is not written yet. I will write it though! McQueenMario 18:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Um...yay...sorry...don't you mean Chapter 6! I will write it...soon! McQueenMario 00:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) =The Sysop Incident= Toxicwaste is a troll, he spammed on Userpedia. Reblock him. And wtf did you block that scarecrow dude for? --From Cobweb Are you effing insane? Scarecrow von Steuban never spams.He's an awesome user on Userpedia and Mariowiki. To me, your sysop skill really stink. Um... Why did you block SvS? He's a very active user, not a spammer. I completely agree with Henrydamoose. DRYGUYtalk Asking you to support a wiki that you don't know anything about is not spamming. You're a pathetic sysop. Fantendo articles should always be fanon, but the user talk pages don't have to be. I wonder what KP was thinking when he promoted you. "...support wikia on a topic I knew nothing about..." WOW! New rule! If a sysop doesn't know what a user is talking about, he gets to block that user! YAYZ! --From Cobweb wtf So you're leaving, you've deleted any trace that users were annoyed with your cowardice and unprovoked blocking, and you refuse to respond? Wow, you're a brave sysop. I can just hear the trolls shaking in fear. --From Cobweb 14:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, COKEMAN11, I didn't know you were on TDI fanon wiki. Check out my w:c:Total Drama Island Fanfiction wikia:Total Drama Chaos and my w:c:Total Drama Island Fanfiction wikia:Just Like Old Times (Part 1)!!! -KoopaKidJr. othx :D yes Sure whateveter Purple Chicken k me beat LeafGreen Yeah, does this mean I get to write a chapter for your story? Darkrai I'll be in it, but I don't think I'll write a chapter... :( maybe you could postpone my chapter for a little while, so when I have the chance I'll write it. --From Cobweb I trust you. I don't think you're ready for sysophood yet, but I trust you. --From Cobweb Couldn't help but notice that you said my comic was the best on Usertendo to McQueenMario. You have inspired me to do more. K, I will. --From Cobweb THANKS I WILL BEGIN SOON! Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 19:09, 26 March 2009 (UTC) = RedYoshi = Hey CK11! I'd LOVE to edit Tornado Village: A Fantendo Story! Sadly, it seems I can't until the blank chapters are written. Thanks RedYoshi 22:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi How do you like Chapter 10 and Chapter 11? RedYoshi 22:20, 5 April 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi Why should I merge them? They're good just the way tey are. I CAN add the category, though. RedYoshi 23:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi You are invited to be one of the warriors in my Fan-Fic, The Dark Wars! RedYoshi 02:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi Once McQueenMario, another character in the Fan-Fic, writes the second chapter, you have permission to write the third chapter, but you must read the first chapters. RedYoshi 23:19, 1 June 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi Hey CK can you revive Tornado Village, and let the more active members who want to finish the story (like me) write some chapters. Although I just killed myself off in my most recent chapter, but you know what I mean. All right, CK121, McQueenMario has written the second chapter to The Dark Wars! Before you write your chapter, read the second chapter. Read the first if you want. It's not an important chapter. Thanks, RY